


Wedlock

by Maple_Girl (orphan_account)



Series: Tang Yi x Meng Shao Fei (TangFei CP) [3]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Adorable, Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I love them so much, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married!LiKe, Married!TangFei, Post-Canon, Romantic Comedy, Same-Sex Marriage, Shao Fei is no better, Sweet, Tang Yi being a jealous husband, These two dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Maple_Girl
Summary: Captain Meng Shao Fei is really famous in the police department with a charming smile and an honest heart. Almost everyone in the station likes him but they were disappointed to find out that he is already married. Just who is this person who managed to capture Captain Meng's heart?





	Wedlock

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this one. Hopefully, you have fun reading this too!
> 
> A big thanks to [FlorBexter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorBexter/pseuds/FlorBexter) for helping me research for the Police Divisions scattered in Taiwan. :"D

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fanfiction, I do not own HIStory 3: Trap and its characters. The story I tell here are all invented and is not a part of the original story line.

 

* * *

 

 Shao Fei woke up to the wonderful smell of tea, the warm rays of the sun permeating the room through the windows, momentarily blinding him and making him close his eyes with a wince _—the curtains are too thin to help—_ eyes crinkling at the irritation creeping on his pupils. To save himself from the brightness assaulting him, he groans and turns around to bury his face on the soft brown pillows, breathing softly.

After a while, he stretches his arms above his head, pajamas rustling as he lets out a yawn. Scratching the back of his neck, he whirls his head to his right and scans the surroundings, blinking to rid himself of the blurry sight. He didn't shift his position in bed, instead sliding his hand on the left side of the mattress (still cannot find the will to meet the blinding spectacle).

The golden band surrounding his ring finger glints under the radiance of the sun as he tries to feel that familiar warmth but frowns when only air meets his palm.

"Looking for me?"

He tilted his head upwards and meets Tang Yi's gaze slightly hidden under his bangs (usually styled but now falling delicately on his forehead). Despite that, he didn't miss the gentleness dancing inside his husband's dark eyes while a soft smile graces his handsome face, broad back leaning on the doorway. He is still dressed in his pajamas, looking gorgeous and Shao Fei had to try hard to suppress the incredible amount of _fondness_ threatening to spill from his whole being at seeing him, rising up from the bed to sit and beckoning for the other to come closer.

Tang Yi did, removing his position from the doorway and ambling towards Shao Fei. As soon as the other looms over him, Shao Fei pulled his hand in a silent command to lean down. When the distance of their faces drew near, he puckers his lips for a kiss but instead of another pair of lips meeting his, he was met with the rough palm of the other.

He stares into the playful expression of Tang Yi, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. The taller man smiles, "Wash your face and brush your teeth first."

The smaller man gave him a look and removes the other's palm on his lips, earning a mocking smirk from Tang Yi. He didn't like that look so he made a move to wipe it.

"Ow, my toe!" He points at his toes and the other follows his gaze, making Shao Fei sneak a kiss on his cheek while he is distracted. With a slight upturn of his lips in victory, Shao Fei chirps brightly, "Good morning!"

His husband chuckles and cups his cheeks, thumbs stroking the other's cheekbones and a similar ring adorning his left finger like Shao Fei's slightly glinting before placing a chaste kiss on the other's lips, "Good morning."

Shao Fei looked like he haven't got enough, not releasing his hold on Tang Yi's hand and even tugging his sleeve for another kiss. The taller man noticed this and he immediately pulls out his trump card so that the other can start with his day, "It's already 8:30 AM. You'll be late for work, _Captain Meng_."

He laughs when the other yells and pushes him out of the way, running clumsily to the bathroom placed on the right side of the room, "Why didn't you tell me!" He glares heatedly before slamming the door of the bathroom close to take a shower.

Tang Yi yells back, "I was busy brewing tea for you dowstairs!"

"So that's what woke me up!" A muffled voice replied.

Tang Yi grins, "Better than your alarm clock."

 

* * *

 

"You really need to buy a new alarm clock. It won't even ring anymore."

Shao Fei released a frustrated sigh, ignoring Tang Yi and staring at the buildings they pass by as the other's car raced down the road carefully. The driver watched the two seated in the back through the rearview mirror, still _astonished_ at the smile present on his boss' face. No matter how many times he sees the other's blank face shifting into an expressive one in the presence of his husband, he still won't get used to it.

Tang Yi noticed the driver's look, smile falling into a dead serious expression as he tugs the knot of the tie of his Giorgio Armani suit, "Look at the road and drive carefully."

He gulps and nodded, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly in nervousness, "Yes boss, I'm sorry."

Tang Yi watches him silently for a while before turning his attention back to his sulking husband, "Come on, I'm sorry for not waking you up. I just can't find the heart to do so when you were drooling so happily while sleeping."

Shao Fei whips his head to the other's direction, ears turning pink in embarrassment before he protests, "I do not drool! You should have still woken me up."

Tang Yi smirks, "You do drool. I tried _three_ times, actually but you still won't wake up. After that, I stopped trying. Look, we're already here. Be careful with your work." Shao Fei pouts at him but not forgetting to kiss him before going out of the car.

"Don't get into trouble." The previous mob boss added before the side door of the backseat was closed. He sees Shao Fei nodding with a wide grin, beautiful under the sun with his now slightly long hair falling messily on his forehead and ears—that one tuft on the side of his head that Tang Yi secretly adores never really went away and curly fringe tickling his flushed cheeks. _He needs a haircut,_  the CEO thought, _w_ _ho knows who he will attract with that hair._

He watches him pulling the new clothes that Tang Yi bought for him (probably still not used to wearing such expensive clothes); a white hoodie with faded black denim jacket, brown rugged pants, and a pair of white rubber shoes before waving one last time and turning his back, walking and disappearing into the building of Criminal Investigation Bureu.

When Tang Yi was sure the other is already safe inside, he leans on his seat and stares at the driver, "Drive me to the company."

"Yes, boss."

 

* * *

 

"Captain Meng sure is late today. I wonder what happened?" Xi Fu asks, raising an eyebrow and giving sideway glances to an eating Zhao Zi beside him.

Xi Fu is a man on his thirties, with a height of 178 centimeters and a lean and delicate body always covered in denim jackets and ripped jeans—looking _more_ like a college student than a police officer. He was previously a bodyguard but studied and worked hard to land on this job. He was placed on team three (that was a week ago) of Criminal Investigation Division (CID) under the National Police Agency with a group of six normal people, two (very _strange_ ) men, one (adorable) woman, and a straightforward yet kind-hearted captain.

Right now, seven of them are on the CID office, lazing around on the desks belonging to the team three since their captain is still not on sight. The other teammates of theirs together with the captain haven't arrived yet, so all they can do is _wait_.

"He said he woke up late, no big deal. You're new so you probably don't know it, but the supervisors are already used to these kinds of antics from A'Fei. They cannot fire him because unlike before, he's focused on his job now after solving the case he was obsessed with five years ago. He still gets into a lot of trouble though." Zhao Zi answers, stabbing the last piece of hot dog with his fork from his lunch box and munching happily.

Yu Qi watches Zhao Zi with a wondering expression on her face, peeking at his now empty lunch box, "Zhao-ge, why did you already eat that? Isn't that for lunch?"

Zhao Zi nods, swallowing his food and closing the lid of his lunchbox, "Yeah, well…I didn't eat breakfast today so I just ate my lunch."

"You'll get fat."

"No, I won't. The secret to not getting fat yet not gaining muscles is by walking in a headstand in your free time and doing bridges. You should do it!"

Xi Fu blinks, still unfamiliar with some things and head buzzing in confusion at Zhao Zi's answer, "He had a case he was obsessed with?"

Jun Wei appeared on Xi Fu's side and handed him a cup of coffee to which the other gratefully accepted, "Yes. He was so obsessed with it that he ended up with the person-"

"Good morning everyone!"

The seven early heads of team three whipped to the direction of the voice, cheerfully greeting back their captain who just emerged from the doorway, "Good morning, Captain!"

Shao Fei beams and was on his way to meet them when a body blocks his path. The police captain's eyes slightly widened in surprise when he meets the eyes of the one and only Captain Huang Ri Kei of Team Two.

"Good morning, Captain Meng. You look…" He smiles and scans Shao Fei's body from head to toe, not even hiding the fact that his stare lingered on the other's lips for a while before settling on Shao Fei's wide eyes.

Shao Fei found this behavior unusual, thinking there's some kind of dirt on his face as he blinks and pats his cheek, "Good morning to you too Captain Huang. I look what? Is there something on my face?"

Captain Huang shakes his head.

He drops his hand from his face, "Okay then. Now please excuse me, I need to attend to my team." He smiles politely before stepping back and passing by the stunned male. He was stopped for the second time when Ri Kei grabbed his right wrist, "W-wait-!"

He tilted his head, smiling cluelessly, "What is it?"

The other captain's face blooms into a healthy shade of burgundy, "Would you like to have lunch with me later?"

Whispers like, _"Poor soul.", "He's a new one isn't he?"_ and _"Oh boy."_ invaded the whole office but Ri Kei is too busy waiting for Shao Fei's answer that he can't hear anything _but_ his own heartbeat jumping all over the place.

Shao Fei looks shocked, pointing at himself. The captain of team two nodded vigorously, letting go of the other and bowing down before holding his hand out, _"P-Please go out with me."_ He stuttered, form stiff and suddenly sweating like a pig, trembling eyes focused on the ground. The whole office immediately quieted down, all eyes on the two of them, some watching in interest and some in amusement.

Shao Fei, oblivious to his surroundings, smiled softly and taps the other's shoulder before flashing the golden ring on his left ring finger. Ri Kei can feel his heart breaking into tiny pieces as the love of his life timidly rubs his nose with the back of his forefinger while smiling adorably, "I'm sorry but I'm _married_."

He looked really happy while saying that before frantically apologizing after, "I'm really sorry. You're a _great_ person, Captain Huang! You're handsome too, I'm sure you will find the right person for you someday."

Ri Kei nodded, scratching the back of his head and gloomily going back to where his own team is. When team two sees he was dejected at his rejected confession, they hugged him as tears cascaded down his cheeks like rivers.

" **Why didn't you tell me!** " He barked at his teammates before sobbing on his arm. His team looked at each other before apologizing and comforting him. The audience to their performance dispersed after the free show, shaking their head and going back to continue their work.

Shao Fei watches Ri Kei, feeling bad for the poor guy. He just doesn't know why he gets confessions out of nowhere like this for the past three months. That's the _fourth_ one he rejected and there's one thing he noticed, most of them were the new members in their office.

Maybe they thought Shao Fei was actually cool? Is it finally his time to _shine_? No, no, no, that can't be. No one can like a guy like him who's poor, reckless, and stubborn _except_ Tang Yi of course. What did they like about Shao Fei? Is it because his salary was raised now that he's a captain?

He scowls.

That cannot be. Why is he even making his own self depressed with these thoughts?

"Hey there Mr. Popular Captain Meng. Rejected another one again?"

He turns his head to meet Zhao Zi's face together with Jun Wei, Yu Qi, and Xi Fu, the other holding a cup of instant noodles as he slurps his life away. Shao Fei frowns and grabs the cup of noodles, "Zhao Zi! Didn't I tell you to stop eating those? Do you want Liang Dian to die from stress?"

"Dian Dian won't know unless you tell him." The other countered, pushing Shao Fei's grabby hands away.

He smiles, mocking and not the least bit helpful to his friend, "Don't you feel sorry for your husband? He prepares extravagant meals for you yet you still eat that crap? Watch me tell him."

Zhao Zi's mouth opened in mortification, "Noodles is not _crap_!" Before realizing the last sentence, he pulls Shao Fei's arm desperately, "Wait, A'Fei-"

"I didn't know the both of you were married." Xi Fu mumbled, interrupting them and going back to his desk while grumbling. The other members of team three pat his back.

"How come a lot of you didn't notice that I'm wearing a ring?!" Shao Fei frustratedly huffs, going after Xi Fu as the three remaining members follow behind them.

"I'm rejected even before I can confess." Xi Fu sobs, crocodile tears pouring out as he slumps on his seat and buries his face on his desk.

Team three looked shocked, Jun Wei and Yu Qi sending twin glares at Shao Fei who immediately defended himself, "How do you even know that it's me?! What if he's talking about Zhao Zi?"

The two shifted their attention to Zhao Zi who is already finished with his noodles, putting the cup on the desk next to Xi Fu's before smiling widely, "That can't be."

"I'm talking about you, Captain." Xi Fu sniffled, dramatically grabbing a handful of tissue papers and blowing his nose.

Team three watched the overdramatic man with similar disgusted expressions taking over their features. Finally having enough, Shao Fei turns serious, "Okay, that's enough. Let's start."

Xi Fu protested in the background while the others started reporting about their findings regarding their new case involving the child trafficking activities happening all over Taipei.

 

* * *

 

It was lunch time when Ri Kei finally stopped wallowing in misery, red and swollen eyes following the movements of the letters on his computer as he types the report of his team.

Mei Rin repeatedly sends him worried glances, contemplating about something. After seeing the captain ready to cry again, she made up her mind, "Captain! Don't cry. There are a lot of fish in the sea. Why are you so hung up with Captain Meng?"

Ri Kei sniffles and saves his report, turning around to answer Mei Rin's question, "He's _handsome_."

The female waits for the other reasons but the other kept quiet after that. She sends the captain a look of disappointment, a strained smile on her face, "So you're _that_ kind of person huh."

Ri Kei was quick to defend himself, "N-No! It's not like that! I just feel better whenever I see his smile and…I just think he's _really_ cool whenever he does his work. He may not remember it but before I was placed here, we already met. He saved me from a couple of thugs. I was outnumbered and he appeared like a hero from a manhua in front of me, saving me from those people and even sending them to jail. His back looked so _big_ to me that time. He's the first man to ever really attract me. Three months later, when we met here again, he doesn't remember me and I thought…"

His eyes flutter down, hands fiddling with each other, "…that being kindhearted must already be his natural character. He must have saved a lot of people and being kind is already an unusual thing for hi— _ow_!"

He was flabbergasted when Mei Rin hugged him, slender hands rubbing the back of his head, "It's okay, it's okay! It's sad to know that Captain Meng is already married but that doesn't mean you should stay single for the rest of your life! Go out, have fun sometimes! He's _not_ the only one out there."

Ri Kei softly smiled, hugging the woman back, "Thank you, Mei Rin."

"I am curious though, about his spouse."

The two hugging teammates raised an eyebrow when Xi Fu sat down on one of the seats aligned in front of them, obviously just as upset as the team two captain. The captain and his teammate aren't surprised anymore, already familiar with the tall man.

Mei Rin separates herself from Ri Kei, eyes glancing sideward in an act of thinking deeply, "What kind of woman do you think he's married with?"

"How do you even know it's a woman?" Xi Fu asks, tapping his shoes on the floor while Ri Kei nods his head in agreement.

"Well, did you see the way he dresses? It must be a woman who dresses him up! Only a _woman_ can have such a good taste in clothing."

Xi Fu frowns, "That doesn't make sense, sexist too. A man can be just as good. If it was a woman though, what kind of woman would it be?"

"Probably someone who's quiet and submissive? Captain Meng is pretty reckless and stubborn. He has a straightforward personality and won't hesitate to run into danger so to balance it, he needs someone who is the silent type." Mei Rin guessed.

Ri Kei pursed his lips, "That will bore him. As you've said, Captain Meng is _stubborn_. He's talkative too, loud sometimes. You think he will go on and ramble while a quiet lady just stare and listen to him? There won't be any communication! Plus, if the woman is like that, she won't be able to control him."

"What if it's a lady that's as stubborn at him?"

"They will fight _everyday_!"

"What if it's a man though?"

Ri Kei coughs and daydreams, "If it's a man, it would be someone who's gentle, handsome, and understanding. Probably someone who has slightly bigger built than him, someone who can protect him and someone he can protect back. Someone who is a Captain like him and will keep a close watch on him. Someone who's…"

"… _you_. Someone who's a pervert." Ri Kei chokes on his own spit as Xi Fu continues, "Aren't you just describing yourself?" The tall man growls, hitting the other's back of the head gently. The other man pouted and rubbed his sore head, "Hey! How dare you hit a captain!"

"Captain my ass! Act like one." Xi Fu rolls his eyes while Mei Rin chuckles at their antics, "We will know what kind of person his spouse is soon anyway! Isn't it on sunday?"

The two tilted their head quizzically and Mei Rin rolled her eyes, "One of the supervisors' birthday will be held on sunday and we're all invited aren't we? What if he brings his spouse as his date-"

They stopped when the subject of their discussion suddenly appeared in front of them, an interested smile on his face as he props his elbow on the stack of folders on top of the desk, left cheek supported by his left hand, "What are you guys talking about?"

Ri Kei, at seeing the golden ring on Shao Fei's finger, feels the moisture gathering on his eyes again.

Shao Fei panicked when he noticed it, voice cracking, "No, _wait_ —Captain Huang, please don't cry. I am really sorry!"

Ri Kei stood on his seat, Xi Fu holding him back as he mutters something to Shao Fei, "I will only accept your rejection if you bring your spouse on sunday at the supervisor's party."

Shao Fei blinks, holding his arms up as if someone is arresting him for a bad deed he hadn't done, "O-Okay. I will bring A'Yi."

 **"Captain-!"** Yu Qi calls.

"Oh yeah! Wait, let me get the documents-"

He goes away in a haste and half of the division's eyes turned to look at him.

"He's so handsome." Ri Kei stated dreamily, going back to his seat while Xi Fu sighs beside him, "Do you feel like sometimes he's really, really, _beautiful_? Or is it just me?"

Mei Rin answered matter-of-factly, "Not only you. His voice cracks are adorable too. And he's a good senior and captain!"

The two stared at her.

" _What_?"

"Nothing."

"He is really serious with his work and he's like a hero who came out of a manhua. I heard he already saved a lot of lives including me and he won't hesitate to protect someone in danger even if it costs him his whole life. He's seriously _cool_. I admire him so much." Ri Kei sighed hopelessly, making a face like he wants to cry again but his eyes are done with him for today and therefore didn't shed any.

While the two rejected guys are trying to forget their rejection by admiring Shao Fei from a distance, one of the members of team one joined their conversation, fixing his eyeglasses, "He's too selfless! It's not called cool, it's called foolishness."

Xi Fu raised an eyebrow, "Aiyo, stop being so salty. You like him too."

"I do not!"

Ri Kei chuckles, "Of course you don't. You just stare at him for _fun_."

The other turned red, "Stop talking nonsense!"

"Hey, don't be like that towards him, he was the first rejected one before you guys. He's your _senior_." Mei Rin teased, her words not exactly false.

Ri Kei and Xi Fu made pitying faces, silently conveying, _'Ah, so this is the reason why you're always salty.'_

"Stop looking at me like that!"

Mei Rin cackles, "Okay, stop teasing him. Did you hear what Captain Meng said? He will bring A'Yi on that day."

" _A'Yi._ " The name rolled on their tongues easily.

"Whoever that person is, they're one lucky bastard."

"What if it's a woman though?"

"Lucky _bitch_."

"Language!"

 

* * *

 

Tang Yi distractedly pokes the skeleton keychain hanging on the Newton's cradle on top of his desk, making it dangle in the process. This was the first gift he got from Shao Fei that he had greatly took a liking to. After all these years, the keychain hadn't taken much damage except the white paint on it is now yellowish. The black paint on its eyes too, is now fading. He should look for someone who can repaint it and make it look as good as new soon.

He _misses_ Shao Fei.

He was finished with all the things that have something to do with his company and now signing paperworks in his personal office from afternoon until evening. Working for eight hours suddenly made him miss his husband, playing with the skeleton keychain to distract himself.

"When will he arrive?" He mumbles, glancing at his watch.

 

Shao Fei strolls inside their _previous home_ where he knows Tang Yi always does his paperworks. He didn't know that his own work would take longer and therefore, was allowed to go home later than his usual. Tang Yi called him earlier that he was in the company in the morning before going here, the home where they first stayed before they got their own house.

Yes, that's _right_. They finally have their _own_ home which is not only Tang Yi's but also Shao Fei's.

Shao Fei had to work a lot of overtime just to save some money and help in the process, although Tang Yi said that he can all leave the expenses to him. Shao Fei stubbornly refused, justifying that he wants to share the burden because they are married now and that's what married couple _do_. At first, Tang Yi was hesitant. But Shao Fei is as stubborn as a mule so in the end, both of them paid for the building of their new house, away from the _prying_ eyes of the public.

Anyway, on his way to Tang Yi's office, the subordinates surrounding the place greet him cheerfully and he greets back, thanking them for taking care of their apathetic boss.

"Good evening, Chief Meng!"

"Hello, good evening!"

While the others are busy greeting their boss' significant other, one newly-hired guy watches them in confusion and wonders why there is a police officer taking a stroll casually in the place like he was always meant to be _there_.

"Ge, that guy...who is he? He's not someone who is here to interrogate boss, is he?" He asks, waiting for his senior's answer.

The senior shakes his head, "No. He's not."

"Whatever you do, don't look at him the _wrong_ way. Don't get closer to him more than necessary, do not make fun of him, do not ever, and I meant _ever_ touch him."

"Don't disrespect him in front of boss."

The new guy frowned, perplexed, "Why? Who is he?"

"The boss' _husband_."

 

"A'Yi!"

Tang Yi snaps his head forward and met with an armful of Shao Fei who clings to him like a leech. His face splits into a smile, "Done with work?"

Shao Fei nodded and grins, eyes brightening and illuminating the office more than the lights placed on the ceiling, "Yeah!"

Tang Yi admires him but frowns when he remembers he cannot go home yet, "Well, I am not."

Shao Fei hums, settling himself comfortably on his lap and cupping his cheeks while smiling gently, eyes trapping Tang Yi's gaze, "Didn't I told you not to frown? You look _better_ smiling."

At that, Tang Yi finally smiles, placing his hand on the other's hips as he stared back lovingly, "Understood."

Shao Fei pecks his lips, unable to hold himself back when he sees the beautiful smile blooming on the other's face that doesn't fail to make his heartbeat race, "My husband is so _handsome_."

He gets a kiss back before he untangles himself from the other and sits on the seats aligned on the side of the front of his desk, "I can wait for you quietly."

Tang Yi doubts the _quiet_ part but grateful at the other.

Only twenty minutes had passed before Shao Fei opened his mouth, taking away Tang Yi's concentration on his work and totally _not_ being quiet.

"By the way, I haven't seen that new guy you hired..."

"I fired him."

Shao Fei looked taken aback, "Why?"

"He pisses me off." Tang Yi spins the fountain pen on his hand, turning his attention back to his paperworks and signing them. In truth, he fired him because he was being too close with the other. He hopes Shao Fei cannot see his red ears because if he does, Tang Yi cannot deal with the humiliation.

Shao Fei noticed it of course but decided not to say anything to save his husband some dignity, "You really need to work on your temper. Last month, you also fired the maid I hired just because she washed my underwear without asking."

Tang Yi looks up, scowling, "Any woman who washes a stranger's underwear, especially their male boss', means they are _interested_. Haven't you seen her face? She blushes whenever you greet or talk to her."

Shao Fei stood from his seat, suddenly on fire, "That's just your imagination! Jinjing is really kind, she washes your underwear too doesn't she?"

Tang Yi stares at him, clearly not pleased with the other's comment about the maid being _'kind'_ , "No, she doesn't. She leaves them on our laundry basket while yours are missing."

The smaller man flops down his seat again, a taunting grin plastered on his face, "Were you jealous?"

Tang Yi, almost done with his paperworks, decided to be at leisure with the other man. He wants to play this game? _Alright_.

"Like you're one to talk. You _glared_ at the waitress who accidentally brushed my hand when she handed me the menu, you _pulled_ me aside when an _'attractive'_ guy by your definition almost bumped into me, you _pouted_ when a group of teenage girls giggled and stared at me, not to mention you're still slightly _wary_ around Andy and Dr. Jiang when they are already married to their respective husbands and I am married to _you_."

Shao Fei looks ready to murder someone now but Tang Yi is still not done. The other started this himself so Tang Yi is just finishing it for him because he was just that _benevolent_.

"The lady who slipped her number on our bill inside our favorite restaurant made you so _mad_ that you wrote your own number and that's what you gave to her, not to mention confidently tangling your arm with my own to show the others that I am yours whenever we are on the mall, and I have _more_. Would you like to hear?"

"…"

Tang Yi is already cackling inside his mind, "Are you pouting?"

Shao Fei turns his head away from him with an evident pout, "Don't talk to me."

Tang Yi can be such an _asshole_ sometimes.

The CEO chuckles, face turning dark, "A little bird told me that you got confessed to by another colleague today."

The other's face drained in color, stuttering and eyes darting around in nervousness, "W-w-where did you hear that?"

"Zhao Zi."

 _Fuck_. That idiotic noisy little _bird_ , why is he always ruining things? He curses inside his mind. Why is everyone siding with Tang Yi these days? What does he do to make them take his side? Money? No, considering it's Zhao Zi, he probably got bribed with _food_. Damn it, he should have known.

The tall man observes the other's reaction, standing up and making his way towards Shao Fei, face turning demonic, "So you weren't planning to tell me anything huh?"

He gulps, shaking his head, "N-No! Of course I was-!"

"We're going home." A hand wraps around his arm firmly.

Shao Fei is fucked. _Literally_.

 _'Who's jealous now?!'_ His mind supplies unhelpfully as he was dragged out of the office.

 

* * *

 

Sunday arrived faster than expected, the venue of the party fully packed as the people of different police divisions all greet each other, introducing themselves to new people and wishing the supervisor a happy birthday.

The whole place was buzzing with excitement but the people from Criminal Investigation Division were excited for another thing.

Aside from the food, the only thing keeping the CID in place were the rumors that Captain Meng will bring his significant other today.

Zhao Zi arrived earlier with a handsome man  and the people who had a crush on him immediately backed down when they had seen his husband. It was surprising, to say the least. They expected a cute guy who is homey since they have paid attention to all the food in Zhao Zi's lunchbox, what they got though…

"Hahaha, who knew it would be a muscular and handsome man. He doesn't look like he cooks." Ri Kei snorts, gulping down a glass of champagne and careful not to spill anything on his navy blue Gucci suit.

Ri Kei, Mei Rin, and Xi Fu are currently on one of the dining tables, enjoying their own meal while waiting for Shao Fei and his spouse to show up.

"That's mean." Mei Rin commented, crossing her legs under the table, her white legs hidden under a satin black dress, "Look at them go, Zhao-ge is just sitting there while his husband gets his food for him. He's seriously spoiled. All the things I would _do_ just to get a man like that, too bad I'm surrounded by gay men."

Ri Kei looks offended, "I'm not _gay_ , the only man I'm attracted to is Captain Meng. I still go for women."

"I'm one-hundred percent gay, fabulous and sassy." Xi Fu added, adjusting his rainbow bowtie partnered with a flashy silver suit.

The two other send him identical strange looks before excited murmurings were heard. The three of them turn their heads towards where the murmurings started and their jaw dropped on the floor when they see what started it.

Shao Fei, curly hair styled elegantly in a curtain fringe is wearing a cloudy gray coat over a tucked in collarless white button down shirt, pants the same color as his coat. That's not what shocked them though, it was the presence of a handsome beast beside him and holding his hand. Ri Kei's heart twisted when he noticed that the person beside the love of his life is wearing a similar band on his left ringfinger.

His face is _familiar_ …

Ri Kei stares at him some more and lost his confidence when he observed that the spouse of Shao Fei is sporting one of the _most_ expensive suits in the world, a Brioni Vanquish II that he wanted to buy for a long time but cannot afford with his scanty salary. He can see Xi Fu as heartbroken as _him_ -

Wait, he does not look heartbroken. Why the fuck is he staring at Captain Meng's husband like he is a full-course meal?

"Captain Huang, Xi Fu, Mei Rin, hello!"

Ri Kei wanted to jump off a cliff when Shao Fei waved to them, pulling his husband and making their way towards the table of the three. He happily introduces the person he is holding hands with, "This is Tang Yi, my husband for two and a half years. Tang Yi, these are my colleagues, the one on the left is Captain Huang Ri Kei, the middle one is Li Mei Rin and the one on the right is Bak Xi Fu."

Tang Yi nodded at them, making them gulp as he sweeps his gaze over them before offering his hand for a handshake, "Nice to meet you, I'm Tang Yi, A'Fei's _husband_."

His voice is deep. Is it just Ri Kei or did he emphasize the husband part?

"Y-Yes, nice to meet you." He forced a smile and shakes the other's hand, marveling at how big it is and how strong his hold is. Tang Yi stared at him coldly for a while, making him sweat profusely before turning his head to an awestruck Mei Rin and Xi Fu.

He released a relieved sigh, pulling the knot of his tie. Wow, it sure is getting _hot_ in here.

"W-wow, I didn't know Captain Meng has such a handsome husband!" Mei Rin stuttered, fanning her red face with her hands while smiling coyly.

Tang Yi repays her smile with a wry one, "Thank you for taking care of _my_ A'Fei."

Again, an emphasis. _What is this man's deal?!_ Ri Kei fumes inside his head.

Xi Fu pushes Mei Rin out of the way before batting his eyelashes to an indifferent Tang Yi, much to the chagrin of Shao Fei who is ready to throw hands, "Where did you guys meet? How did you fall inlove? Got married?"

Shao Fei finds this as an opportunity to butt in to their apparent flirting towards his husband, "It has something to do with the case I solved five years ago. He was a mob boss and I was the policeman chasing after him, tailing him and asking him about an incident that happened four years ago that time. Eventually, I fell inlove with him and because of my charm, he also fell inlove after."

Tang Yi chuckles, the vibrations almost sending Mei Rin and Xi Fu on their knees, "I was the _first_ one who fell inlove, mind you."

"No way!" Shao Fei laughs, "Oh also, he admitted his crimes and was jailed for three years. I waited for him and two months after he was out, he proposed to me."

Ri Kei and the two _paled_.

The temperature around them suddenly felt cold, almost choking them as Tang Yi stared at them down. Shao Fei noticed this and nudges the other with his elbow, giving him the stink eye. Tang Yi rolled his eyes mentally and forced a polite smile.

Shao Fei looked relieved, "I was the one who made him do it! Now, we are leading a normal life." He beams at them, like he's just talking about the weather before his eyes caught Zhao Zi and Jack eating on one of the tables at the far corner of the venue.

He grabbed Tang Yi's forearm, "I'm sorry. I'd like to talk to you guys some more but we have to go!" He nods at them and drags a groaning Tang Yi, "When will this end?"

"Just a little bit more, Tang Yi. Come on, move those long legs."

When they were out of sight, that's when Ri Kei only realized who Tang Yi is.

_"AH! HE'S THAT **CEO** I ALWAYS SEE ON THE TV! HONG YE'S BROTHER!"_

 

* * *

 

Tang Yi removes his suit and places it on the bed, untying and taking off his tie as Shao Fei follows after him, removing his own coat, "Why didn't you inform them that I am married to you?"

Shao Fei's face turned tomato red, "I just…"

Tang Yi had a hunch why, smirking and leaning close to the other's face with their lips almost touching, eyes dancing with mischief, "Were you scared that I'll be taken away?"  
  
Shao Fei's face turned redder, making Tang Yi laugh, "Meng Shao Fei, you're _stupid_."

Shao Fei hits his shoulder, "What did you say!"

"We've come along this far, you think I would replace you with someone I just met?"

"You're just charismatic okay? You seduce people without meaning to! I'm just being careful." The smaller man pouts, turning his back on the other and starts unbuttoning his shirt.

Tang Yi laughs louder before encaging the other with his arms, warm chest against Shao Fei's back and chin on top of his shoulder, "You should be careful yourself. Especially with that Captain Huang."

Shao Fei laughs softly, making Tang Yi's heart swell with intimacy as he raises his right arm to ruffle the taller male's hair, "He said if he sees you, he will give up. He definitely won't bother me anymore."

"I doubt that."

"You doubt _everything_ , Mr. Tang."

"Only when it comes to people surrounding you, Captain Meng."

"Hm, as much as I love to get coddled by you like this, I still have to undress."

"I can undress you."

"Wow, thank you so _much_."

"Hahaha."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now accepting prompts and answering questions! Send them [here](https://maplegirl26.tumblr.com/).


End file.
